


Happy Birthday, Noiz

by aobajohzenji (johzenji)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johzenji/pseuds/aobajohzenji
Summary: It’s Noiz’s birthday, so Koujaku and Aoba decide to give him a surprise.





	Happy Birthday, Noiz

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my Tumblr, this was written 4 years ago lol. Trying to get back into writing so feedback would be amazing. Visit and message me anytime on aobajohzenji@tumblr, I'm open to requests. (:

Noiz sat bored in the company conference room, only half listening to the presentation his co-worker was giving - going on about how the company can increase its revenue or something. He was about to let out a yawn when he noticed his Coil light up and flash. As discretely as he could, he maneuvered his hands from the table to his lap and looked at the notification.

_New message from Aoba ♥: no subject_

 Curious, Noiz opened up the notification, glancing up to make sure no one was looking his way. Looking back down to the small hologram, he saw that Aoba had sent him a video, the thumbnail showing his two boyfriends, Aoba and Koujaku, cuddling on the latter’s bed.

 His curiosity piqued, Noiz was about to press play when he realized his name was being called.

 Holding back a sigh, he quickly closed the screen and returned his attention to the meeting. Feigning interest, he forced a polite smile and looked back to man that called his name. He’ll have to watch it later.

———

 Once the meeting had been called to an end, Noiz checked the time and decided to take his lunch break. Aoba had so kindly packed him a small lunch before he had left for work. He smiled at his boyfriend’s handiwork. Grabbing his chopsticks, he scooped up a clump of rice and shoved it in his mouth. Prodding at the sausages Aoba had so carefully cut into the shape of an octopus, he picked one up and observed it. Not able to hold back from letting out an even bigger grin, he chuckled at his boyfriend’s adorableness and put it into his mouth. Not pulling the chopsticks out just yet, he poked at them with his tongue.

 Glad he was alone in the company break room, Noiz raised his wrist and tapped his Coil, opening up the video Aoba had sent him earlier. The chopsticks still in his mouth, he used them to pull at the corner of his lips as he tapped play.

 It all seemed innocent at first, Koujaku and Aoba cuddling on the bed with the occasional smooch here and there, but it eventually escalated and the next thing he knew, his two boyfriends were blatantly making out. Noiz felt his face heat up as he watched the scene unfold and unconsciously nibbled insistently at the wooden chopsticks between his lips.

 Before he knew it, Aoba had ended up pressed up against the headboard of the bed. He looked like he was about to topple over into the bay window. With Koujaku between his legs, he was nibbling at Aoba’s neck and Noiz could feel his hands getting clammy as the former let out a low groan and send the camera a knowing smirk.

 Noiz doesn’t know when, but somehow Koujaku had managed to rid himself and Aoba of their pants and underwear without Noiz noticing and had begun jerking them off. There was precum leaking from both their cocks, Koujaku’s hand spreading it and making their cocks glisten from the slippery substance.

 Weary, Noiz looked around to make sure no one had entered the break room without him noticing. Relieved to see that he was still alone, he turned his attention back to the screen of his Coil. Koujaku had begun pumping their members at a faster pace, Aoba’s face flushed as he bit at the back of his hand in attempt to stifle his moaning, trying and failing as each stroke drew a sweet groan from his lips.

 When he came, Aoba let out a loud, drawed out moan, Noiz and Koujaku’s names slipping from his mouth. Koujaku released with a low grunt, slowing down his strokes as he finished. Spent, the two sent a lazy grin to the camera. Through their panting, he made out the two of them wishing a him a happy birthday. When Aoba tiredly reached for the camera he whispered a quick “hurry home,” before the recording ended and the screen went black.

 Somewhere along the way, Noiz had dropped his chopsticks and stared at his Coil in shock. Completely flushed, he quickly closed out of the program and rushed to clean up his belongings in attempt to distract him from his hard on. Face completely red, he stood hands flat against the table hunched over. He brought a hand to his forehead and wiped his face, letting out a huge sigh as he mulled over what just happened.

 Only those two could make him lose his composure like that, and he couldn’t wait until he got back home.


End file.
